Alien vs GDG
Synopsis An anomaly appears at the GDG base, and an alien creature wreaks havoc. How can the team be prepared, at such an unexpected time? Plot In the GDG conference room, all the prodigies, Cratus and Drauss were talking over serious matters. The Wise old man could be cured in the next 48 hours. But then, suddenly, an anomaly appears before the team on the table. All stare in horror. Cratus raises the alarm. "Warning! All troops to conference room now!" "This is the worst yet!" screamed Mordi. "Don't panic, we can combat it!" Or could they? Then suddenly a weird monster leaps out, and the anomaly closes, leaving the monster stuck in the base. "The anomaly closed quickly! May Guthix have mercy on our souls!" Cue the titles ---- Everyone evacuates the room, as soldiers come pouring in. The alien Xenomorph quickly slaughters the soldiers, feeding on their flesh and spitting acid everywhere. "What on Gielinor is that? Angeror?!" screamed Urtur. "Don't look back, keep running! We have to evacuate the base, then seal it off! If this beast gets out, who knows?" Drauss said. "Cratus must warn his Crate Creatures!" Drauss stared sadly at him. "Do it if your heart says, but you could be killed" Cratus only chuckled. "May the luck of Angeror be with me....no no wait, I mean the luck of Arrav!" Drauss saluted him, and Cratus turned to a different direction. Soldiers came in, shooting the alien, but no effect. The lasers, lightning, water, fire, acid, lava and even snow didn't work on it. Yargther turned to Drauss. "I am a master of magic, so maybe i can sort this out!" "Look, I ain't having any more deaths!" "If i die, i die for my planet. I will die as a legend." Drauss sighed. "Anyone else going to sacrifice their lives stupidly? Can't you see its invincible!" All the prodigies except La'ab gave Drauss their goodbyes, and followed Yargther to help fight. La'ab and Drauss went into the WOM's suite. They started sealing all exits. Drauss was calling everyone to evacuate immediately. La'ab was trying to barricade the door. "Sir, I only stayed to look after you." "I can look after myself!" Drauss shot at him. He was angry, sad and confused. "Damn you Angeror! Hes getting all the chaos he wants! Friends could be dying out there, and we are here, hiding in fear!" "You are our only hope sir! If any future anomalies open up! Please!" La'ab was holding Drauss still, and Drauss saw the WOM in his bed. "He could help us, save us even, but he can't even save himself." ---- The prodigies were still alive. They had trapped the alien in a sticky web, but it was slowly escaping. No spells worked against it. "We have to find Drauss and get out of here! We can seal it inside, then decide what to do!" Doarle shouted. The others agreed reluctantly, as Yargther tried another stunning spell. They ran, and found Drauss. Drauss, La'ab and the WOM (slang to Drauss's back) ran to an exit with the prodigies. "Who's dead?" Drauss said. "Three-hundred soldiers in 30 minutes. This is a killing machine" "What of Cratus?" "He and his species are outside." "What of the creature?" "Its trapped, but it will escape in 3 minutes. We have tried everything, believe me..." Thyra interrupted. "There is only one alternative; place a bomb, get out and watch it die in an explosion." Drauss swore under his breath. "All this technology we harnessed...destroyed because of one mad alien! I suppose its either the base or the planet." ---- Drauss and Mordi had the bomb. All the other prodigies, carrying the WOM, evacuated. But the alien came loose, and came running at Drauss. It grabbed Drauss, and slashed everywhere. Drauss cried in pain, and dropped the bomb. Mordi swung her blade at its head, and the alien let Drauss go. Seconds later, the blade is snapped in two by the alien. Drauss sets the bomb, climbs on Mordi, and Mordi runs. The alien chases them, but Mordi makes it out of the base as it explodes. Drauss was lying on the ground, bleeding. "You have been slashed by the alien everywhere!" "Don't worry, I will live..." The GDG medics came, and stretchered him away. But the alien was still alive. It ran at Mordi, then jumped into an anomaly. The anomaly then closed. The GDG was gaping in horror. "It was still alive, and we blew u the base for nothing? Drauss could be dying, and now its gone into an anomaly which we didn't see either!" Creeth said in anger. "We might as well make a move on, rebuilding the base and all..." Kairie sighed. Roll the credits! Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Urtur *Yargther *Mordi *Creeth *Doarle *La'ab *Thyra *Kairie References *The Xenomorph was of Angeror's creation. Roots *Alien vs Predator, for the Xenomorph, and the base blowing up as the episode finale. Category:Time Fractures stories